


Error: Geno Not Found

by damnedxfate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Denial, Depression, Geno is not ok, Glitches, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inktale Sans (Undertale), M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Undertale Genocide Route, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Genocide Route, afterdeath pairing, reluctant seperation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate
Summary: He should have heeded  the warnings signs. Ignoring things never helped him before so why did he now?Really did he have much to live for anyway?There are no happy endings here
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 95





	Error: Geno Not Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Indulgenceahoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indulgenceahoy/gifts).



> Howdy! This is for my dearest friend on Tumblr, RedKammy, based on an absolutely glorious art she did on Genocide Sans transitioning into Error.
> 
> Warning. This does have Angst so mind the tags

His first sign came suddenly and without warning. Maybe, in hindsight, if he had paid attention and not settled back in bad habits of denial, pretending that everything was alright, what came next could have been prevented.

It was one seemingly normal morning, Sans woke to utter agony. His knife-split rib cage, bones that were intact the night before, oozed his life blood through his sleep shirt. It was the same hated red of determination that stained onto the beloved red of Papyrus’ scarf.

  
Papyrus, poor worried Papyrus, who had thundered up the stairs at his brother’s screams. They were the cries of a dying animal. He expected to find dust on the bed instead of his brother who held a hand to his right eye socket and looked down at his chest sightlessly, his mouth agape and emitting that wretched sound. Papyrus held Sans desperately yelling over his brother’s wails that he was fine, that it was a nightmare. **  
****  
**~~**Please stop you’re scaring me**~~  
  
But, Sans continued to scream. He held his melting skull in mortification. Repeating “Whys?” and “Hows”. Why were his wounds back? Why couldn’t Papyrus see them? He was finally Sans again dammit. Why was this happening to him!?  
  
Why couldn’t he just die? Give him ~~**Death!**~~  
  
He was no longer Geno! That broken half melted skeleton who sat alone in a dark room with nothing but a couch, a patch of grass and one singular spotlight that kept him from being consumed by invisible but ever present, ever encroaching walls.  
  
He had lost everything when he ended up there and then given everything up to get back to where he was now. ~~Sans~~ ,- **Geno** choked around his mouthful of blood, coughed it unto his dirtied sheets and wondered if he really was cursed. If there would ever be a happy ending for him.  
  
He bawled like an infant. More so when Papyrus carried his brother across the underground to Alphys lab for help. Unsure if Sans was falling, unsure what was wrong. The taller's desperate bid to save his sibling causing the ragged edges of the invisible wound to catch against each other. Bits breaking off, trickles of blood growing into rivulets that ran invisible trails to patter and taint the clean snow down below.   
  
But Geno was fine. He hurt but he was alive, his Hp stable and he accepted his new norm and denied its existence. If no one else could see it, just maybe it wasn’t there and if he washed his sheets and clothes more often at least Papyrus was proud of him.  
  
~~**He ignored the looks of worry.**~~

* * *

**  
** **  
** His second sign was more gradual, negligible, until it affected Papyrus.    
  
Monsters seemed to suddenly appear or even disappear around him. No one noticed or mentioned anything so Geno chalked up these odd occurrences to his newly lost depth perception and lack of awareness. Maybe they had left or come by on his blind side without him noticing.   
  
~~**There were no steps in the snow** ~~ **  
** **  
** But everything was fine! He kept going to Grillbys, told his jokes, sold his waterdogs and visited his bro at the Guard stand they built together. He would come by, lean against his favorite spot, the snow never dropped there, with a grin on his face and a joke on his tongue. Papyrus would greet him back with a loud boisterous call of his name, ask if he had seen the human and if that dastardly sock had been dealt with.   
  
The same old song and dance but a happy one nonetheless.    
  
This time Papyrus didn’t greet him when Geno turned the corner toward the stand. Maybe, Geno had thought, maybe Papyrus was distracted and hadn’t noticed him. Maybe Geno had managed to sneak up on his constantly vigilant brother.    
But no, Geno stepped right up to the stand, stood under his usual spot and greeted his brother.   
  
“Heya Paps, icy you’re busy” not his best honestly, but he was more focused on ignoring the icy tendrils that tickled up his spine and clawed at the inside of his skull. A little voice screaming repeatedly a single vicious word.    
  
Wrong. wrongwrongwrong **wrong** ...   
  
Papyrus stared ahead, smiling. His brother looked like a statue. Frozen in time like the snowflakes that Geno only just noticed weren’t falling but instead held in place by an unseen force. The trees had not moved and he hadn’t heard the snow crunch under his slippers.   
  
There were lights on but no one was home.   
  
~~**Papyrus looked dead.** ~~ **  
** **  
** “Paps…?” He asked, voice at a whisper. With one quivering hand he reached out to tap one stiff shoulder but before his hand made contact the world shifted with an audible crack. Like music starting up on an old player, the world shifted back into play. Papyrus’ yell of fright startling Sans into falling backward into the snow, hand up in reflex to ward off an oncoming attack.   
  
They stared at each other, Geno on the ground and Papyrus half atop the counter with his hand out in a vain attempt to catch his sibling. They laughed, pretended that nothing happened and continued about their routine.    
  
~~**Everything was fine.** ~~ **  
** **  
**

* * *

**  
** His third, and final, sign firmly taught him that there were no such things as happy endings.    
  
He should have never trusted the “Protector” and left behind the little happiness he had found in the save screen. Everything was too late now and there was nothing he could possibly do. Only that this time instead of endless black, white now closed in around his dying world.  **  
** **  
** Geno had walked the entire underground. From the missing Ruins door, the white has taken it in his sleep, past snowdin. His somber stroll interrupted by a painfully familiar scene. Papyrus scarf sat alone in the snow. Not unlike the Genocide Routes he was cruelly named after. This time the red fabric was missing the dust and did not blow in the wind.    
It sat there crumbled, still folded in on itself neatly like the neck it had been guarding had disappeared from under it. Geno lifted it from the snow as he had done countless times before and wrapped it around his neck. It settled itself neatly over the intangible one that had appeared weeks before. Every scrap matching up until, once more, Geno was complete.    
  
He continued his dead man’s march and the white followed behind him like an old friend.    
  
By the time he reached his place in the game, the Judgement Hall, his eternal grave, there was nothing left of the Underground. There were no flowers blooming nor any birds singing. Just the endless expanse of nothing he would soon become intimately familiar with.  **  
**   
Geno didn’t realize exactly what was going on. His mind had begun to crumble. There was only so much he could take, so much he could stand losing. Despite that, his damming Determination rode him harshly forward.    
  
So, he walked.   
  
There was no hunger or thirst and thought became harder the further he got.   
  
~~**Was he actually getting anywhere?** ~~   
  
In one of his more lucid moments, or perhaps just a break in his growing mania, Geno sat and cried out for help, screamed it until more blood came from his mouth and he had clawed ragged furrows into his bones.    
It had worked for the human long ago. Why wouldn’t it work for him?   
  
He tried his phone. Odd the phone being the last thing he had left. He never used it much before. Scrolled through his contact list-   
~~  
**Past empty slots of people who were no longer** ~~   
  
And dialed the one number that still existed.   
  
~~**Did he know a Death?** ~~   
  
He called a person he no longer remembered. Got angry when no one answered. Left incoherent messaged. Garbled, disconnected words that made little sense even to his cracked mind.

  
~~**The skeleton just wanted his Death.** ~~   
  
To stop the pain in his chest, the throbbing deep inside his eye sockets from the wretched white that burned no matter where he looked. To finally be free from the weakness that racked his body or for the electric feeling that ran across every inch of his bones. Like ants nibbling away at him from the outside in.   
  
The end came with a startling clarity. A sense that truly things would be over soon.    
  
He had fallen to the floor at one point. Lying there staring at the white abyss. His hand still clutching the only thing he had left. The slowly dying phone with the number no one answered that made his SOUL hurt more than the wound that split him apart. The skeleton had a distant thought, staring at the percent slowly tick downward.    
  
Should he try for one last call?   
  
He held the phone to his ear and took a deep breath.   
  


* * *

  
“Reaper! Why are you just standing there? Help us fight!” The protector’s scream was overshadowed by high pitched maniacal laughter.   
  
Above them stood the Universe’s number one enemy.    
  
The Destroyer of Worlds.    
  
Error had appeared in Reapertale, his strings reaching across the sky. Trapping the citizens into a tangled web by their SOULs. Reaper had barely escaped the initial attack by utilizing his scythe. Death’s weapon could cut through anything and it saved him long enough for the famed “Star Sanses” to arrive.    
  
Reaper had never bothered with the dimensional meetings, never knew or cared about anything beyond his job after he had lost everything he loved. The other half of his very SOUL who had gifted Reaper with a new lease on life. He lost his chance to feel another with his cursed hands when their timer had started to tick once more when his world was fixed and they could no longer embrace each other, express their love in fear that one touch from Reaper would kill his precious love. His love vanished alongside his world one day, Reaper could no longer feel his life energy, his Soul. His mate who left him nothing but a distorted message that only now did Reaper understand. A reappearance of one lost to him so long ago first willing and then not.   
  
“ **Death...M** y **Death. Who-y** ou **..? g** o **ne...All go** n **e. Whitewhitewh** itewh **ite-Black? Wh** y ar **e- y bo** n **es bla-? W** aiti **ng for you. Helph** el **pehE** LP **HU-RTS! Where** -m I **? Yo-re t** he **re?Stop s** top- **STOP haH-ah! DeST** roy **ed...Go-ne. G** oneg **onegoneg** o **negone G** O **NE!...I..** love you Reaps **…-AA** aaA **aAaaaAa-Kzzt!”** **  
** **  
** Reaper had never seen the Error. He only recognized the bizarrely colored monster from description. But while the skeleton looked at him without recognition, Reaper would know him anywhere. **  
** **  
** “Geno…?”   
  
  



End file.
